My Boy Builds Coffins
by StarlingStorm
Summary: "Tied with a pretty pink ribbon and sitting slumped in the wooden chair was a gift that would be held highly among kings…..if you were a corpse like me."


I sat up abruptly and gazed blankly at the Victorian mirror in front of me. My reflection showed cobalt eyes that knew too much and dark bruises blooming across my chest, reaching up to my neck and down further passed my navel, the rest hidden by red sheets. I did not need to worry. They would go away in less than an hour.

A repeated banging sounded, vibrating throughout the room.

So he was already up? I smiled at my reflection, my bloody lips gleaming back at me. Of course, he was so eager.

I got up, leaving the warm bed behind, and walked over to the dresser. I lazily put on a pair of pants, not caring to button the top, and made my way out the door and downstairs.

"Who is it for today?"

The hammer stopped in mid-air and my love turned around to look passively at me with his unnatural violet eyes.

"The little flower girl."

I glanced down at the small beautiful coffin and looked back at Ivan who stared at me with caution. He never knew what deaths would send me into a breakdown. But so much time has passed; I don't even remember the last time I cried. Now it wouldn't even be water streaming from my eyes, but something sinful and distasteful. Although Ivan would call it mouth watering.

"Poor thing." I frowned and walked over, running a hand down the rough wood that would soon become smooth. I guess I must have gone into my thoughts, for Ivan grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Don't do that again."

I stared down in slight surprise to find I had punctured my finger on a shiny new nail that was pointed up, ready to be nailed to the bottom lid. I glanced shyly to find Ivan pulling some ready bandage fabric from his pocket. His mouth was set in distaste but his eyes held both carefully hidden worry and fear…..and lust. I stood patiently as he bandaged my finger. I was his doll, locked away from all others. I did not feel much, only the pain of….

"Done. Why don't you go start breakfast, little one?"

I gave a nod and turned away. I was pulled back around and a kiss was bestowed upon my mouth, a warm wetness sliding across. When he pulled back his pupils were dilated. I raised my trembling fingers to my mouth. He gave me a smirk and turned back to his work.

I entered to the kitchen and started a kettle for tea, though never for me. That stuff was disgusting. I sniffed the air and froze, my head turned slowly over to the breakfast nook table and I felt the bile rise up my throat. I slapped a hand over my mouth and nose. My mouth started to water and I began to stumble out of the kitchen. I only just made it out of the door before I collapsed on to the oriental carpet.

"You can't keep refusing, little one. Just give in."

Ivan was the snake in the Garden of Eden, and I both loathed and loved him for it.

A disappointed sigh escaped from lips above me and in the next moment I was picked up like a shy bride and carried back into the kitchen. I immediately turned my nose away and against Ivan's shirt, breathing in his natural scent.

"I hate you."

A chuckle. "I'm sure you do my doll." Ivan grabbed my chin and forced my head to turn, I was slammed suddenly with the scent of rotting flesh and cold blood. The first I cringed at, but the second….

Tied with a pretty pink ribbon and sitting slumped in the wooden chair was a gift that would be held highly among kings…..if you were a corpse like me.

"Why won't you let me stay ignorant?" I gasped out, clutching Ivan's forearms with nails digging in, fighting the hunger.

"You are too old for this, Alfred. We can't keep pretending its wine." He moved closer so he stood just inches from Anna, the little flower girl from down the lane.

For the first time in years, red flowed freely down my face in small rivers.

"You didn't-"I choked as a strong wave of that smell hit me, "didn't kill her, did you?"

I looked up and was met with a sad smile. "No Alfred, I did not, and you know that."

"It's not fair to her."

"She's dead, little one."

"I would rather rot."

"That is not possible. I will never allow it."

I bit my lip sharply and drew more precious blood out from me. A twist and pull and warm lips were on me once again. I felt my eyes widen as he pulled back, a red blush on his cheeks, though he would never admit it.

"Why do you fight so much to keep me in this world?" I whispered.

Ivan smiled, one that was filled with guilt and sadness.

"Because I love you, Alfred, and I'm sorry to have caused your death when you were so young."

I squeezed my eyes shut the same time I felt more bile rise up. If I could still blush, I would have.

"Corpses can't be loved." I cried sadly.

"Well then, I'm the only exception, aren't I, my dear Alfred?"

I buried my head back into his chest and stayed such until he gave in and carried me from the room and upstairs to bed.

____

" _My boy builds coffins he makes them all day  
But it's not just for work and it isn't for play  
He's made one for himself  
One for me too  
One of these days he'll make one for you"_

_

* * *

_

Yea, recently bought the Florence + The Machine CD because of the song 'Cosmic Love' which was in a Russia/America FST awhile back, and one song on the CD, called 'My Boy Builds Coffins', I fell in love with and got this whole backstory. It was first Mattie as the coffin maker, because I thought she was saying 'My brother' but when I found out it was 'My boy' BAM! Another idea hit me! XD


End file.
